The overall goal of the proposed Center for Aging and Policy Studies (CAPS) is to support NIA's public health mission through the development, support, and sponsorship of research grounded in the demography and economics of aging. The Administrative and Research Support Core will manage and oversee our contribution to that general goal by: providing leadership and direction to the Center;developing and refining the Center's research themes and mission;supporting the ongoing research efforts of affiliated faculty and facilitating the further development of those efforts through awards of Pilot Projects;recruiting new faculty affiliates whose work fits with, or who are prepared to move their research towards, the thematic interests of the Center;managing shared resources, such as data and data documentation;maintaining communications within the Center, as well as between the Center and NIA staff and other Aging Centers;and constituting and managing an effective Advisory Committee.